


Thinking of You

by multifandomhaven



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: "How do you have so much control over me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, mingling with the wind and floating away into the trees that surrounded them. "You consume my thoughts. You, Jasper. You're all I think about, whether I'm alone or in a crowd. Somehow my every thought finds its way back to you."
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Thinking of You

Jasper could almost taste the anger and fear in the air before the girl came into his line of vision. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her mouth tugged down at the corners - and still he thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever set his eyes on.

He watched her charge toward him, her eyes trained on his own. The scent of her shampoo wafted over him as the breeze picked up - it almost made him question if she were some kind of goddess - the elements bending to her will.

"Jasper." He felt his undead heart clench as she stopped before him, toe to toe with her kind's natural predator.

He quirked his eyebrow in response.

"What have you done to me?" Her voice was anxious. Not only was she angry at him, she was scared. She didn't understand what was happening - he hadn't understood either, but then Carlisle had explained everything to him and it made perfect sense. She was his blood singer. They were bound by something stronger than either of them.

Jasper furrowed his brows and projected a wave of calm toward her. He saw her eyes flutter closed and a pang of relief shot through him. He didn't like to see her upset. "S'cuse me?"

She inhaled through her nose and let out a long, deep breath. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothin' as far as I can see," he flashed a crooked grin at her "You're perfect from where I'm standing."

She wasn't amused, however, and turned her back to him. He could hear her heart racing in her chest and stepped forward to place his hand on her shoulder. He didn't like to abuse his gift when it came to her - he wanted her emotions toward him to be real, not something he could easily create. He only used them when necessary, but he did not like the way anxiety dripped from her.

Again he concentrated a calming effect toward her.

"How do you have so much control over me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, mingling with the wind and floating away into the trees that surrounded them. "You consume my thoughts. You, Jasper. You're all I think about, whether I'm alone or in a crowd. Somehow my every thought finds its way back to you."

Jasper gave a small chuckle. "So now you know how I feel."

He felt her stiffen. "You think about me?"

"Darlin', I've thought about you since the first time I laid my eyes on you." He gently turned her to face him. He stared into her eyes, feeling a warmth he hadn't felt in years course through his veins. It made him feel vulnerable, yet powerful. He relished in the feeling, wanting to hold onto it forever. "Ever since I met you my world has been thrown off its axis. Everything has changed and I've never been happier, and that's all because of you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I can't do this right now." She gave him a look that reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. "I-I have to go."

"I'll wait for you." He watched her swallow, his eyes trained on the hollow of her throat. "Take as long as you need, but you feel it too. The need to be close to me - you feel sick when we're apart."

"H-How..." the girl shook her head as if to clear thoughts from it. "I have to go."

"I won't stop you," he told her gently.

She gave him one last, pitiful look. "I'll see you around, Jasper."

Jasper watched her turn, her hair dampened by the ever-falling rain, and walk away from him.


End file.
